


Moments to cherish

by Akibimi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: 100 moments with Negan told in 100 words. Inspired by Luckster25





	1. Lock

'Negan, seriously, stop fooling around and open the door', you frowned at a tall man in front of you. 

'Fucking hell woman, I already fucking told you that some stupid motherfucker locked us in', he hissed at you and finally gave up on the idea of knocking down the door. 

You inhaled deeply and sat down next to a huge basket of apples. 

'Are you just gonna stand there or are we going to do something interesting?', you rolled your eyes even though you knew he couldn't see them.

'Are you fucking implying that we should fuck?'

'Nice try Negan'


	2. Twilight

'You're traveling through another dimension, a dimension not only of sight and sound but of mind', you tried your best not to giggle while imitating Rod Serling's voice.

Negan furrowed his eyebrows and sighed above you.

'I swear to J fucking C, doll...'

'A journey into a wondrous land whose boundaries are that of imagination. That's the signpost up ahead - your next stop...'

'You will make my fucking dick limp with that fucking voice'

'The Twilight Zone', you finished your sentence and aligned him to your entrance.

'You are so fucking weird'

'Shut up and fuck my pussy into oblivion'


End file.
